Unspoken Fears
by Crispina Echidna
Summary: It was all a dream? Danny awakes from a coma to find everything was a lie. Why is he seeing th eghosts he fought...alive? Vlad is his Godfather? Jack and Vlad are best friends and the BROWNS fan is moving in!
1. Sam

AN:This came to me while listening to Bleed(I Must Be Dreaming) by Evanescence. I dunno if this has been done before because I dont read DP fics to much. So sorry if this has been done before, I'm not trying to copy anyones work.

Disclaimer:DP belongs to Butch Hartman...

**I Must Be Dreaming Chapter 1

* * *

**

"DANNY! Watch out!"

Danny turned, to see a passenger-less car soaring towards him. He didnt have time to react and it hit, dead on.

He last saw Sam screaming as the car collided with his body, then he knew no more.

Danny awoke, to find himself in a hospital bed. He turned his hed to the side to see his secret cruch, Sam Manson sitting there, her eyes closed. She almost seemed to be praying... Wait Sam Manson praying? Whats going on?

The young women opened her eyes, and looked up. Those very same eyes widened."Danny..." she breathed.

"Sam..whats going on?" Danny questioned.

Sam seemed to have ignored the question. She grinned..."Oh Danny!" She grabbed him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Er...Sam? I think I might need to breathe..." Danny gasped.

She blushed and released him. Danny stared at her. "Sam...what happened?"

The girl in question blinked."You mean you dont remember?" He shook his head. "Well, we were in your parents lab and well... I convinced you to go inside the Ghost Portal." She wiped away a few stray tears and continued. "Well, something went wrong. It gave you a shock. You passed out, your parents came down right when it happened. Oh Danny... We thought you had died..." The tears flowed freely. "We couldnt wake you up. So your parents called the ambulance and took you here. It turned out you went into a small coma. But you didnt wake up for awile. Its almost been a month since it happened."

Danny stared at her. "But what about Pariah? And what do you mean about the Ghost Portal? That happened months ago..."

"Danny I wouldnt lie about this! Danny... it could have been a dream about...whatever happened with this Pariah person... but you've been in this hospital room for about 4 weeks now."

His eyes widened...He sunk back down in his snow white sheets. _Had it all been a dream?_ I mean... It would make scence wouldnt it? Its not like C average teenagers get ghost powers ever afternoonon a Sunday.

Sam got up and hugged him once again, not bothering to hide her blush she said something about having to go meet Tucker at the Nasty Burger. She walked to the door. Sam looked back at her best friend. What exactly had gone in this neverland of his? Why did he seem so shocked about the news of it being 4 weeks scence the Ghost Portal accident? She sighed knowing that her questions would remain unanswered... for now. She left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

REVIEW! And I will give you more to read! Winks


	2. Jazz

Thanks for your awesome reviews you guys! Thats what makes me love writing! Also I decided to stop the centered writing 'cause in my opinion it tends to distract my reading. What do you guys think? Should I keep it normal like this or back to the way I had it in Chapter One?

* * *

Danny sat, slumped in his bed. The doctors had come rushing in after they had discovered that he had awakened. They gave him a few tests to make sure his body was working right, if he could speak as he did before the 'accident', etc. 

It had been a few hours sense then. He stared up at the ceiling, but looked as if he was not really seeing it.

'Is what Sam said really true?' he questioned. 'Was it really Sam? Was she telling the truth? Was the past few months nothing but a dream?'

A dream...

It suddenly hit, like a load of bricks. _Everything has been a dream_

No...no...It couldn't be. Danny bolted up. Looking over to the sleeping patients that where sharing a room with him, he slipped out of his bed. Tip-toeing to the other side of the small room, his eyes searched for something. His gaze quickly fell on what he was seeking.

_A calendar!_

From what Sam had said it had been about a month after the incident in his parents lab. He scanned the dates. His stomach dropped as his clear blue eyes settled onto the current date. _April 2nd._ The young man's breath hitched as he sunk to his knees, the cold of the hospices' floor freezing his legs. But he didn't care. But the question was, _what happened?_ He knew of course that something had gone terribly wrong in the Ghost Portal, or else he obviously wouldn't be here.

_But how could I dream something like this?_

_'But how do I know if _this _isn't all a dream. For all I know I could be asleep back home in my bed...'_' But he had a gut feeling that this wasn't a dream.

He was ripped from his thoughts when the door slid open. He gulped. It was only Jazz.

"Danny..."

'_Oh God here we go again, more water works...' _Danny sighed as his elder sister ran over to him, gripping him as if he would dissapear(Spell check said it was wrong but wouldnt help me spell it right...Please tell me how to spell this! --) forever.

The ginger-haired women sobbed into his shoulder, you could occasionally here a few _"Oh Danny..."_ 's or a few, "_My poor baby brother..."_ 's. Danny patted the distressed young women on the back awkwardly. Lets just say he wasn't exactly Dr.Phil when it came to emotional things such as this.

After a few more minutes of tears, Jazz lifted her head from her brothers shoulder blade to look directly into a pair of beautiful blue eyes, identical to her own. "I can't believe it Danny, you're awake... The doctors said there was a possibility that you would never wake up. We almost gave up." Her eyes suddenly blazed with anger. "Don't you _ever_ pull another stunt like that again _Danny Fenton_!" Danny winced at her snappish tone.

Danny muttered an apology under his breath. "Danny! That isn't enough! You could have _died!_ Doesn't that mean _anything _to you!" She continued, "Doesn't it matter that we also suffered?"

The raven haired boy blinked, he finally took notice of how pale Jazz looked. She looked as if she hadn't slept for weeks... which she probably hadn't. Danny stared into her glassy blue eyes. They looked haunted, and seemed to have missed the child-like glint that had once been there. Until he messed up, again.

Danny looked down shamefully, afraid to look his own sister in the eyes, afraid of what else he might find if he digged deep enough. After a few minutes of silence Jazz spoke up. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Danny sighed, the least of his worries at the moment was getting sleep, he had done enough of it for the past month and felt wide awake.

He nodded anyways, and started to rise when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at his sister who looked down at him lovingly. She wrapped her arms around him in a small embrace. "I missed you Danny," She wispered softly. "we all missed you."

* * *

Awwwww... So Cute! What do y'all think? -Grins- I like how this turned out. Please read and review! Or I shall sick Harry Potter out on you! I have the power to do sooooo!...At least in my mind anyway...-Grins anyway- 


End file.
